Wild in Dreamland
by Lady Phoenix Fire Rose
Summary: Ron Weasley decided to start his very own Fairy Tale Theater with his wife, Fleur.


_A/N: This story is also for a challenge. I know that I am doing a lot of those, but they are a really fun way to broaden your horizons, and write things that you never would have before._

_I know that the characters may seem to be rather OOC, but they are supposed to be that way._

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.  
_

* * *

_**Wild in Dreamland**_

It was the first performance of Ronald and Fleur Weasleys' Fairy Tale Theater, and everything was complete chaos. Everyone was running back and forth, trying to get everything ready. People were running around carrying random set pieces trying to put them in the proper positions. A couple of people where even pushing a large carriage across the room. Others' were floating miscellaneous things, causing people to randomly duck. Some where shouting for something that they couldn't find.

"Has anyone seen my tale?" shouted Seamus Finnegan, from somewhere across the room.

"I think I saw it in the loo," someone shouted back.

"Where is Luna?" called out Hermione Weasley, Bill Weasley's wife. "I need her help out with my last few lines."

"The roof!" replied Ginny Potter.

"What is she doing up there?" huffed Hermione, heading towards the latter.

"Bill, can you help me with this?" asked Harry Potter, from behind the carriage that the Weasley Twins had decided to stop in front of the door way to the men's dressing room.

"Ron, love, have you seen Mrs. Finnegan?" asked Fleur, coming up to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ginny's just said that she was on the roof," answered Ron, smiling lovingly at his wife.

Fleur smiled widely then glided away.

Ron watched her go, his eyes transfixed to her back.

"OY, Ronniekins," said one of the twins. "Where do want us to put this?" The indicated the rather large pumpkin that they where carrying.

He snapped his gaze to them, "Over there," he pointed in a random direction, still feeling rather dazed.

The twins grinned wickedly and went to follow Ron's instructions.

"FRED, GEORGE, NO! NOT ON MY..." screamed Harry, running to try and stop them only to finish lamely when he saw it was to late, "Crown..."

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" screamed Ginny, before going off into a very Molly like tirade.

"Seamus?" asked Luna Finnegan, popping up from nowhere.

"Yes dearest," replied Seamus, trying to fit himself into his tail.

"That's not your tail, this one is. I was just airing it out for you," said a very serene Luna.

Seamus groaned, "Thanks darling." He took off the merman tail that he had previously been trying to squeeze on, and put on the one Luna had given him.

"Bill, Bill," called "Hermione running down the stairs.

"Yes?" asked Bill, coming out from behind the carriage.

"Why aren't you dressed...you should be dressed already...the play starts in..."

"Hermione breath," he said, placing calming hands on her shoulders. "I was just about to. Now tell me what is it you need?"

She breathed in deeply, before saying vary rapidly. "Can-you-cast-the-charm-to-make-me-invisible?"

"Whoa there, calm down no need to rush. And of course I can." He pulled out his wand, and said something quietly under his breath, turning Hermione invisible.

"Thanks," came her voice, right before he felt invisible lips brush his cheek.

A moment later Fred and George came by, having succeeded in escaping from Ginny, and knocked Hermione down.

"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" screamed Hermione's voice, as Bill felt a tugging motion on his arm.

"But we couldn't see you..." said one of the twins.

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE!" she shouted, before also going off on a tirade as well.

The twins looked rather sheepish. Bill chuckled before making his way to the dressing room.

"Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin," muttered Ginny, "Why couldn't his name be something easier to remember, like Harry?"

"You'll do fine," said Harry, walking up and wrapping his arms around her.

She relaxed back into his embrace. "You sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks."

Ron was glaring at them until his wife walked up to him. "Ron, it's time, we need to go let in the audience."

He nodded, "You go do that, I'll join in a moment." He grabbed to whistle that was hanging around his neck and blew it. The chaos stopped. "All right everyone, it's show time. Places."

The insanity restarted as everyone moved to finish what they where doing and get into their positions.

Ron quickly made his way out to the entrance, putting on a smile to hide his nerves. "Ready?" he asked Fleur.

She nodded.

The opened the doors together.

They spent the next half hour or so welcoming everyone, and helping people find seats and what ever else they needed.

Finally it was time for the show.

The lights went out and the curtains opened.

Ron woke with a jolt. He looked around disoriented, sighing in relief when he realized it was only his bedroom. He laid back against his pillows.

His wife snuggled into his side. "Something the matter love?" she asked, sleep clearly in her voice.

"No," said Ron shaking his head. He closed his eyes and mumble, "I just had the wildest dream."

_**-The End-**_


End file.
